Self-Service transactions are being utilized more and more by consumers, partly because consumers are more comfortable with the technology and partly because enterprises are increasingly moving to automated solutions to reduce costs and optimize enterprise operational performance. However, as enterprises transition consumers to self-service transactions, the enterprises have to remain sensitive to those consumers that struggle with the technology, and the enterprises have to remain sensitive to the fact that if poor onsite assistance exists, then the consumers may take their business elsewhere out of frustration.
It would be helpful if consumers conduct self-service transactions at Automated-Teller Machines (ATM) within a bank branch and could obtain meaningful and informed assistance with their transaction. However, some bank branches operate a multi-vendor infrastructure in which different vendors provided ATM applications, so that two ATMs within the bank branch may not execute the same ATM application. This means, in practice, that no single vendor can modify the ATM applications because that vendor (the first vendor) will not have to access to, or be licensed to modify, the source code of other vendor's (the second vendor's) ATM application. Furthermore, the first vendor may not be able or willing, to implement: quality assurance testing, integration testing, and security testing to the same level that the second vendor performed.